Holding Hands
by pichu10176
Summary: Always a silent observer, Hachimenroppi has seen many different types of people throughout his lifetime, but never has he seen a grown-up who can still get lost easily as Tsukishima! Oh look at that, now he's walking into the red light district...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

Warning: Shounen-ai

Date Started: 02/17/2015

Date Released: 03/14/2015

Author's Note: Holy moly I'm writing again... ish

Holding Hands

'_Izaya is late..._'

Looking at the massive amount of people getting on and off the Yamanote train, a figure wearing a long, pitch black coat with fur as red as his eyes, leaned silently against a wall across the train. He observed that a young attractive female leaving the train while readjusting her blouse was blushing brightly, but also had a look of humiliation on her face. The person who step off after her looks like a middle age businessman. He gave a smirk as he looks at her quickly walk away from the train, away from him.

'_She must have been molested by him... how disgusting. All humans are essentially the same. Disgusting creatures that have evolved overtime and became overconfident of themselves._' He scoffed at the unimpressive behavior, but said nothing as he focuses at the other humans rushing to their various destinations.

He spotted a tall Asian male with bright gold hair running through the crowd trying to get into the train while reading the papers he was holding. Hachimenroppi's eyebrows raised a bit. '_It's rare seeing a Japanese person who dye their hair yellow... and he doesn't look like a gangster either._'

Roppi looks at mister blondie as he frantically ran to the train and trips a few meters away from Roppi with his papers scattering everywhere. Blondie blushes as he picks himself up and got into the train before the doors closed and slowly, the train started moving away from Roppi. He saw that the papers that the stranger dropped were still on the ground and muttered to himself how sad humanity was to unable to hold onto their things long enough to properly throw them away.

He moved away from the wall and gathered the papers and noticed something. One paper was an party invitation for today in three hours by a person named Masaomi Kida. The invitation said that the party was going to be located in Ikubukuro...the train that blondie got on was heading towards the opposite way...Shibuya.

Roppi lifted his mouth a bit and chuckled at the huge surprised blondie was going to get when he gets off of the train.

"Ahh? Is little Roppi-kun laughing at something? Little Roppi-kun who always looks like he's in a bad mood is smiling and laughing? I must know what happened so I can make Roppi-kun smile more often" Izaya said while walking gracefully towards his cousin.

"Shut up Izaya. You're late, lets get going." Roppi mutters as he frowned.


	2. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

Warning: Shounen-ai

Date Started: 03/14/2015

Date Released: 03/27/2015

Author's Note: I decided to change the rating to Teen for Roppi's cursing. Haha

Update: OMG! I'm so sorry! I thought the document uploaded correctly that I didn't look at the new chapter after posting it.

We Meet Again

Hachimenroppi was surprised when he saw mister got-on-the-wrong-train again a few days later while walking in Shinjuku. Again he saw that blondie was holding onto a piece of paper as he was intently reading it, his thin, black frame glasses hanging on the edge of his nose.

Roppi was intending to ignore him as he walks down Shinjuku, going towards Izaya's workplace, until he noticed something strange in the corner of his eye. The lost lanky male with a confused expression on his face is walking towards bunch of hooligans that were currently smoking and throwing their cigarette butts on the floor.

'_Ugh. Scums...'_ He thought while imagining his fist striking their faces. He breaks out of his daydream of throwing out the true trash from this planet to pay attention to watch blondie was going to do.

_'What is he doing...? Is he going to ask them for tell them to pick up their trash?'_ He then snorted at that thought. Blondie technically littered the last time they met. '_Well whatever he's doing, he's either being brave or idiotic..._' He narrow his eyes at the scene.

"H-he-hello, I a-a-apologize for i-interrupting you, but can you please tell me where to go to the Sh-Shinjuku train station? I would be most grateful." Blondie stutters but said determinedly.

_'…wait, what? Wasn't he went there a couple of days ago?'_ Roppi mentally questions.

"Haha sure. You go straight down this road and turn left at the next block, then .." one of the hooligans continued to provide directions to the blond. This surprised Roppi because what he said was actually correct. Roppi was prepared for the hooligan, who turns out to be not-a-complete-asshole, to give blondie directions to the red district or somewhere questionable.

"O-oh, okay. Y-yes I understand. Th-thank you very much and please have a nice day!" blondie said while bowing deeply to these not half-bad ruffians. Roppi slowly curved his mouth upwards due to seeing his assumption of these strangers were completely inaccurate, until he stare at the dirty floor surrounding them._ 'Nope, still assholes. The trash can is literally 10 feet away from them!'_ Roppi slowly walked towards _them_ and reached into his pocket for his precious butterfly knife, a gift from Izaya. '_I'll give them a life-lesson of how to throw away their trash properly...'_

* * *

Later after teaching the youngsters a valuable lesson of how to properly disposing one's trash, Roppi felt his phone vibrated. He glanced at the text message that he just got. '_Hey Roppi-kun~ Can you visit Love-Love Hotel before coming to my place? Aiko-san has information about the exotic item that Shiki-san wants. She'll meet you in front of the hotel. _( ´ ∀ ` ) '

'_...fine, but you owe me dinner at Kyubey. I want ootoro there, not the barely passing quality of Russian Sushi that you always take us too.'_ Roppi's mouth watered as he thought of the delicious marbled, rich, oily, soft, fatty tuna of Kyubey.

_'Eh~? Roppi-kun is so expensive~ Okay, now hurry and get my information my little minion! Just kidding, you're the best! __ﾉ__(´__ヮ__´)__ﾉ__*:__･ﾟ✧ __'_

Roppi sighed at the headache he was starting to receive by talking to Izaya. He turned his body and started walking towards the location of where the hotel was... which was inside Kabuchiko, the red light district.

* * *

"Good evening Hachimenroppi-san. This is the information that Izaya-san wants. Have a nice day" she gave him the information in a folded note and left him to go back inside the hotel. He stares at it before putting it securely into his wallet, hidden safely between his debit cards. He can only think about the mouthwatering ootoro that he will be eating after delivering Izaya his information as he's walking out of Kabuchiko.

"Uh...am I get lost? I'm sure I followed his directions correctly..." The familiar voice slowly brings Roppi out of his pleasant daydream.

_'What the heck is he doing here?_' Roppi can only paused and stared with a deadpan look at the familiar person.

The stranger, who seems to be following Roppi lately, looks at his surroundings to see if he can spot the Shinjuku train station, but unfortunately, he's not even close to where it is.

"Um, C-can I t-take a minute of your t-time?" Blondie was looking straight at him as he was walking towards him.

Roppi was half-tempted to just ignore him and sprint towards Izaya's workplace and cash in the information that he picked up for delectable marbled, MARBLED, ootoro, but alas, blondie was already in front of him while he was debating what to do.

"C-can you p-please tell me where the t-train station is? I would be most grateful." he blushed lightly.

"Sure... you were currently going in the opposite direction. You need to turn around and walk south for awhile and you will eventually see it on your right. You can't miss it" Roppi answered softly.

"T-thank you! P-please have a wonderful day sir!" Blondie bowed at Roppi before turning back and started heading towards the red-light district again.

" .FUCK?! Did he just ignore my directions? Why is he walking the same way as before?" Roppi was flabbergasted at this person's audacity to make him give directions only to disregard them.

"Oi...OI! HEY YOU BLONDIE!" Roppi raised his voice. He stopped in his tracks and turn around to look at Roppi. He looked confused and gave a small "eh..?"

"Did you just ignore my directions? I just said that you were going the wrong way!" his brows furrowed as he spoke.

"I-I'm sorry!" he yelped. "I-I thought y-you meant that when I was going t-towards you that I was going the wrong way."

"...I said to go south didn't I...?" Roppi tugs on the fur on the end of his sleeves to prevent himself from face-palming at this guy's horrible sense of direction.

"Sorry..." mister terrible-sense-of-direction murmured as he bowed his head. _'In the end, even though the ruffian gave him accurate directions, he still went to the red light district...' _He sighed loudly and said "Oh my god, just come with me, I'm heading towards the train station anyways." "Thank...thank you very much sir." blondie said quietly while walking behind him like a lost little golden retriever.


	3. His New Puppy

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

Warning: Shounen-ai

Date Started: 03/27/2015

Date Released: 04/08/2015

Author's Note: Lets just ignore the fact that both Tsuki and Roppi do not have last names neh? XD After this chapter, updates will take longer because I am currently having a harder time planning the next scenes for the story.

His New Puppy

"So why are you late Roppi-kun? Usually you would sprint back to my place right away when you know we will be eating ootoro in the evening." Izaya questions him with that damn smirk on his face. He most likely knew what happened, but wanted to torment Roppi like usual. Roppi gritted his teeth together harshly at that thought.

"...I was helping a dog find his way around Shinjuku" he simply answers while looking at the window behind Izaya.

He could hear Izaya snickering at his answer, but refused to look at him, knowing that Izaya can easily read his facial expressions.

"Haha...HAHAHA! That's quite an excuse Roppi-kun! Kida-kun said that he saw you leading a human around and that you let him put his hands on your coat too; Roppi-kun was late because he was helping a human! HAHA! That's so cute! Roppi-kun is starting to like humans now! I suppose going to Kyubey is more reasonable now since we're celebrating your budding interest for humanity" Izaya laughed hysterically thinking how one person managed to show him how uniquely interesting each humans are.

"UGH, NO! It's only because he reminded me of a dog with that pathetic look of his ('_after I yelled at him_' he added mentally)...he resembled a hurt puppy when he knew that he was completely lost so I helped him. That's it." He shrugged casually, trying to show that it's not a big deal as Izaya was making it to be.

"Ooh~ So it's because you're an animal lover that you decided to help him, eh?" That smirk was back. Roppi can't decide which one was worse, the smirk or the laughter. "So letting him hold onto your coat means that you are putting him on a leash? HAHAHA! Oh my word, I can't breath!" Izaya kept crackling in the background as Roppi grew more furious at him.

"Does that mean that it's acceptable if he gave you 'kisses' then?" Izaya continues to joke while laughing at Roppi's fascinating situation.

His cheeks turned a pale pink color from Izaya's innuendo. '_It's definitely the laughter!_' Roppi growled, hoping his glare would make Izaya quiet down and shut the fuck up about this already.

"Oh don't do that, growling is such a beastly thing to do. Only Shizu-chan does that." Izaya chuckles, calming down a bit. "Ah man that was a good laugh, I have not had one for awhile. So would you like to tell me your side of the story or should I create my own scenario on how you two met?" He grinned mischievously while folding his hands together on his desk, resting his head on his hands.

"...I saw him, he asked for directions, he didn't understand the directions, insert sad puppy look, and I walked with him to train station. The end, now drop it." He responded curtly.

"Mah mah~ That can't be all or else you wouldn't have told him to call you by your nickname~"

"..." _'Talk about a hard-core stalker. Go find a better hobby like feeding the stray animals in this city Izaya.'_ Roppi groaned at the thought of having Izaya's field agents, aka. Izaya's trainee stalkers, following him around as he was doing his daily walk around Shinjuku. He chose to stay silent at Izaya's comment.

He thinks back at how the first time he and mister doomed-to-be-lost-forever officially met. How he was forced to take the the role of a damn guide dog, leading him around the city to show him where the train station is. 'No Izaya, he wasn't the dog in this situation... I was... tch.' Roppi scoffed at the irony of Izaya's words.

* * *

They walked silently with Roppi leading the way. _'Damn it, is it too late to ditch him and just go to Izaya's place instead?'_ He walked faster so he can get rid of this guy as soon as possible.

"A-Ah! Please wait mister!" he heard the other male stumbling a bit, trying to catch up to his pace.

_'Ughh. Walk faster! We're not taking a stroll you know."_ He sighed at the amount of problems that the blond is giving him, but adjusted his pacing; his steps became slower, waiting for the blond to catch up.

"T-thank you! You've been so helpful to me mister...Ah, I didn't even ask for your name yet. I-I'm t-terribly sorry! My name is Tsukishima. You can call me Tsuki if you wish. May I ask for yours?" He looked at Roppi shyly, embarrassed that he forgot one of the most basic things when meeting another person for the first time.

"...it's Hachimenroppi." he mutters.

"Ah. Hachimenroppi-san. Thank you for taking your time and helping me find where the train station is."

"..." He shrugs off the thanks and continued walking, wanting to get this all over with so he could get his longingly awaited ootoro. If he didn't hate touching other people, he would've just grabbed onto mister no-sense-of-directions and forced him to walk faster.

As they were walking, the streets began to get more crowded due to the evening peak hours; more and more people, who finished their work for the day, were slowly joining them on the streets.

People started pushing between them and separated them farther from each other. Tsukishima noticed this and called out to Roppi "A-ah! Ha-Hachi...Hachi-" He tripped a few times while calling Roppi and trying to keep up with him. "Please wait for me Hachi- ah!" He slipped and crashed into somebody...it turns out that that somebody was Roppi. Roppi tensed up and turned around to glared darkly at Tsukishima that he automatically quieted down.

"Stop with the Hachi, Hachi! I'm not a dog!" Roppi hissed at Tsuki.

"Wah! I'm so sorry Hachimenroppi-san!" Tsuki bowed and felt like tearing up. He was causing so much trouble for Hachimenroppi-san who took the time and helped him out various times when they had only met for the first time. Tsuki wanted to tell Hachimenroppi that it was fine, he will find the train station by himself, and thank him for aiding Tsuki so much. He was about to say this when Roppi grumbled, "if it's easier, just call me Roppi."

"Uh, yes! Roppi-san!"

"..." Roppi gave a deep sigh as he already regretted what he was going to say . "Just hold onto my coat so people will be unable to separate us again." He grabbed Tsuki's sleeve, lifted the edge of his coat and lead Tsuki's hand onto his coat. Tsuki hesitated to take up on Roppi's offer, but seeing Roppi's insisted look, he didn't want to get Roppi mad again. He grabbed onto the coat with his thumb and index finger and whispered a soft thank you while blushing at this situation.

The rest of the journey was filled with silence.

* * *

"Nothing happened."

"Haha okay sure Roppi-kun~ Alright let's go then, I promised you some sushi didn't I?" Izaya unfolded his hands and stood up while grabbing his fur trimmed long black coat, a style similar to Roppi except for the color of the fur being light beige instead of a deep crimson red.

They left the place together with a soft click as the doorknob closed behind them.


	4. How Are You Always Lost?

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

Warning: Shounen-ai

Date Started: 04/18/15

Date Released: 05/30/2015

Author's Note: meh. This chapter took FOREVER! I did a lot of research for the map of Shinjuku (apartments, colleges, their majors, etc.) and then tiny stuff between writing that just you never had to think too much about until you write it and had to be accurate of what you're writing.

How Are You Always Lost?!

Roppi smiled in contentment as he carried his leftovers, aka a few to go orders, of ootoro and nigiri from the restaurant. He thought at how many orders he had placed for ootoro at the restaurant and hoped that it made a huge dent to Izaya's wallet. It was a good payback for all of the teasing and disturbing sexual innuendos that he had to endure for the whole day by Izaya. Although even if he was unsuccessful of making a hole in Izaya's pocket, he ate enough to fill his craving of the delectable ootoro for awhile that he can survive with Russian Sushi's mediocre quality for a few months before going somewhere with high quality ootoro.

He sighed in happiness as he practically skipped down the street still thinking about the taste of ootoro he managed to eat today, ignoring all of the humans he would usually mentally snarl in disgust with their horrible habits of treating each other and their environment. If anyone had noticed him, they definitely would have thought that he was Izaya because he was frolicking and giving a look of sheer pleasure.

Roppi soon noticed that he entered Shinjuku Central Park. He saw that half of the blossoms from the Sakura trees were still budding. It is now the beginning of April and the trees would usually be in full bloom already, but it seems that the frosty weather has slowed the growth of the trees for this year. He turned around, started walking to leave the park, and go back to his apartment, until he heard a faint noise. He frowned, the feeling of bliss slowly left his system and put his left hand into his pocket, fingering his butterfly knife just in case someone dares approach him in an unsavory manner.

He then spotted a young scrawny, light grey, tabby cat, most likely in their adolescent years, looking for scraps through the trash that humans have left behind in the corner of the entrance of the park, next to a rare Sakura trees that was in full bloom. He frowned at how thin and frail the poor cat was; he looked at his leftovers and back at the cat, deciding that the cat needed the food than he did.

He took his hand out of his pocket, relieved that it was not a human, and slowly took out his food from his plastic bag, opening the lid while standing a few meters away from the cat to prevent frightening the cat and making it run away. The cat noticed him and stopped what it was doing to stare warily at Roppi's actions.

He looked through his food and took the whitefish nigiri, knowing it has the least amount of mercury and was least harmful to the cat. He held the nirigiri his right hand and with his left hand, looked between the fish and rice, making sure the sushi chef did not put any wasabi there. He was so used to eating wasabi that he never noticed it anymore, but he didn't want the cat to suffer from a potential spicy surprise. Luckily, the chef did not put wasabi in the nigiri so Roppi proceeded to get onto his knees and hold it out to show the nice chunk of fish and rice to the cat.

Dust, he named mentally, did nothing to acknowledge the food.

'_At least he didn't run away when I lowered myself down to his level_', Roppi thought, '_It actually might be possible to feed him'. _

He then took one of the napkins that was also in the plastic bag and put it on the ground before putting a couple pieces of the whitefish nigiri on top of it. He knew that there was a risk of feeding too much fish to cats due to the high level of mercury and other metals in the fish, but he also felt bad since Dusk was most likely starving being on the streets for who knows how long.

He stood and walked backwards to see if the cat was willing to eat now that he was a lot farther from the cat. To his delight, the cat did. His eyes soften as he smiled at the precious scene of the starving cat eating with gusto.

He then heard a soft gasp and saw that Tsuki...something standing there with a shocked expression while looking at Roppi.

'_Why is he there? Is he actually stalking me?... or could he be one of the people who hates Izaya and think that I'm actually him?'_ More and more scenarios went through Roppi's head as he frowned and once again, reached into his pocket for his knife.

"What do you want?" Roppi demanded as a few Sakura blossoms floated down between them.

"Ah!...Good e-evening Roppi-san." Tsukishima nervously gave a shaky smiled, unaware that Roppi was thinking of potential scenes on how to fight him if he is a potential assassin. "I-I am not sure how I got here a-actually, I was hoping to go back to my apartment, b-but it seems that I can't find it. I just came back from I-Ikebukuro"

"...How long have you lived here?" Roppi blurted out before realizing what he said.

"Ah...f-four months" Tsuki blushed as he glanced down at his hands that were currently playing with his scarf.

"... what?" Flabbergasted. That was the only emotion he could feel with that answer.

There was only silence since Tsuki blushed harder and continued to look at his hands while Roppi gives him a blank look.

_'Are you fucking serious?' _

"O...kay. Where do you live?" Roppi asked slowly, still suspicious of Tsuki. Well, who can believe that someone can still get lost in the city that they have lived in for four months already so easily.

"I live near the Bunka Fashion College. My address is..." he pulled out his phone a recited his address to Roppi.

"...er, so were you ever planning on turning left on a street or were you planning on going straight through the park?" Roppi couldn't help but to include some mockery in his tone of voice and words.

"Oh... I was suppose to left...woops..I must have forgotten" Tsuki whispered quietly to himself.

Unfortunately, Roppi has good ears and heard that. This was definitely a face-palm to the forehead moment for him.

_'Oh my god. This person is Hibiki Ryouga 2.0...or Roronoa Zoro, the renewal version...' _Roppi sighed and muttered "Stay by my side, I'll lead you to Bunka Fashion College, but you have to find your house after that by yourself."

"R-really? Thank you so much Roppi-san! I am truly in your debt!" Tsuki gave another deep bow in the same day to him. What a wonderful déjà vu moment for Roppi.

"You better not lag like last time, I need to get home too."

"Y-yes! I will try my best Roppi-san!" his face determined, he finally managed to look Roppi straight in his face as he said this.

_'Bye Dust. I hope the next time I see you, you will look more healthier.'_ Roppi mentally said goodbye as the cat continued to eat his food.

They began walking and even though Roppi said that, he walked slowly so Tsuki can't possible get lost again. He also did it so he can be prepared to fight if Tsuki does dare to attack him, he was closely listening to their footsteps. If Tsuki walks faster all of a sudden, then he will turn around with his knife ready.

"R-roppi-san? Where do you live?" Tsuki asked softly as he walked behind Roppi.

_'Why can't we just enjoy the silence?' _he mentally sighed. "I live across the Hatsudai Rehabilitation Hospital." he answered stiffly.

"Oh...I'm sorry that you have to walk the opposite way of your house." he muttered. Roppi stopped and quickly turned around to ask, no demanded, "You who can't find where your own house after months of living here yet knows where a rehabilitation hospital is?" his eyes narrowed, filled with mistrust.

_'This guy...could he be like the character, Quirinus Quirrell, in Harry Potter? Pretending to be timid and stuttering all the time so he can have an easier time tricking people before killing them? Well I won't be tricked! I know your plan mister not-really-timid-but-actually-a-cruel-person-beneath-his-mask!'_ he smirked at figuring all of this out. _'Checkmate mister assassin!'_

"Oh! My older brother forced me to remember where that hospital was because we had a family member having their physical therapy there for awhile. It's behind the Shinjuku Central Park and we are currently walking the opposite direction...or am I wrong..?" Tsukishima now looked unsure of the answer he provided.

_'Lies! Like I will believe your story that easily!'_ He spatted mentally, but his shoulders became less tensed. Perhaps he was feeling a little too generous today to still wanting to take Tsuki to the college. _'Dang it, that pathetic look is really getting to me.' _

He said, "you are correct".

Hachimenroppi walked towards Tsuki and kept him right by his side before turning around to continue onto their destination. He needed his knife to be on the same side as Tsuki just in case something happens, like if he pulls out a weapon. He doesn't want to expose his back to this guy who tells him such bad lies about getting lost all the time yet know where a hospital was and seems to have more and more evidence that he is a potential assassin against Izaya..or perhaps Roppi himself.

While not a lot of people know Roppi and usually assume he's Izaya unless it's Izaya's subordinates or their family, Roppi has gotten into a lot of fights because of the assholes who bother him, leave trash on the floor, or pick on poor defenseless animals. People have developed a grudge towards him. They may or may have not noticed that he is not Izaya, but who really understand the minds of the trash of society. No matter what the case is, if Tsukishima dare tries to attack him, he would not hesitate to accept the challenge. Although even with so much suspicions towards Tsuki, Roppi would not attack him just in case there is a low chance that he is wrong. He will not attack someone who might have a small chance of being innocent and become part of the trash.

They soon reached the entrance of the college. "Thank you once again Roppi-san! I should know my way from here!" Tsuki glanced around before proceeding to turn left at the street.

_'...is...is he trying to provoke me? He has to turn right after the college to get to his house! WHAT THE FUCK?!'_

"Stop! You are going the wrong way!" Roppi stomped his way towards Tsuki as he stopped to look at him in surprise.

"E-eh?"

"You were suppose to turn right...RIGHT! NOT LEFT!" his voice raised as he felt his eye twitched a few times.

"Eek! I-I'm t-t-terribly s-sorry!" Tsuki stuttered as both of his hands held up in front of him in a defensive manner as he backed away from the raging person in front of him. "P-please f-forgive my t-terrible mistake!"

Roppi sighed loudly as he pinched the upper bridge of his nose in frustration with his right hand. "...Just...come with me, I might have a better picture on where your house is compared to you..." he spatted out.

They proceed walking again as Tsuki attempted to apologize over and over again until Roppi finally barked for him to shut up. They walked in awkward silence as Tsuki got teary eyed at his bad sense of directions making trouble for someone else.

When they got to his house, Tsuki blurted out, "Please l-let me know if you e-ever need help with something. I k-know that I can't do much, but I will try my best to h-help whatever you need help with."

He then looked around in his bag for a pen and paper, wrote his phone number and email address before bowing again while handing Roppi the paper with both hands. After Roppi proceeded to take it, Tsuki thanked Roppi one more time before going into his apartment.

Roppi looked at the paper, scanning the information, before putting the paper into his pocket. He gave a soft sigh before walking out of Tsuki's neighborhood and going back to his own home. __'Like I'll ever need his help or anyone else for that matter.___' _His left hand never left the handle of his knife throughout the night.

* * *

A/N Sorry I didn't write street names, I had a hard time finding a map (google map didn't help me) with street names on them.:(

Haha I made a lot of references to books and other anime. XD If any reader needs a refresh of these characters. Proceed on, if not, then you're done with this chapter~

Hibiki Ryouga is a character from Ranma ½

Roronoa Zoro is a character from One Piece. Both of these guys are famous for getting lost.

Quirinus Quirrell (not including Lord Voldemort) was the first villain in the Harry Potter series.

If readers didn't know this, people in Japan do not use text, they send each other emails and it's their version of texting so sometimes in anime people have each other emails and "text"each other, but can't call each other, it's because they never gave the other person their phone number.

I forgot, if someone doesn't know the reference of Hachi from the last chapter, its the famous loyal Akita Inu, Hachiko,who waited for his master at the Shibuya Station, where they would always meet up after his master get off of his work, even though he died for years already.

I've been working on this story intensely throughout the whole day today so I am unable to find anymore grammar mistakes today. If there's any grammar mistakes, I should be correcting them within a few days, but you are welcome to leave a review correcting them for me. Btw I still don't know where I am going exactly with this story haha. So we are all traveling through this story not knowing what is going to happen.


	5. Things I'll Never Say

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!  
Warning: Shounen-ai

Date Started: 05/30/2015

Date Released: 09/10/2015

Author's Note: Wow if I thought the last chapter took forever, this one beats the last chapter by a long shot. Haha I have no clue what to do so I just watched a lot of anime and animal rescue videos on youtube. That gave me motivation for Roppi's career so I'm kind of happy that I took awhile 'researching'. Well this chapter is longer than normal to hopefully make up for the long absence. :)

Things I'll Never Say

Roppi gave a deep sigh as he walked aimlessly in the city. His eyes not looking at anything in specific as he walked past the crowd of people.

He can only remember the Shiba Inu puppies he was visiting for a few days that had died this morning due to their poor health conditions. Those poor animals were rescued from a puppy mill recently and while there are always health complications when the puppies and their parents have been living in filth their whole lives, but Roppi had felt optimistic since they looked physically fine and seemed to be very energetic. To hear the news that they unfortunately did not make it, Roppi could not bare to stay in the vet any longer.

When people hear the word puppy mill, they think of a cute small place where the dogs are being bred and treated well. Sadly, this is never the case.

Because many of the Japanese people highly desire pets, especially the Shiba Inu, the breeders do not care about the comfort of the animals that they raise. They are just trying to get as many puppies from the dogs as they can and provide the bare minimum of food and water for the animals for them to stay alive and continue breeding. And lets not even talk about the animals' comfort, they live in cages all of their lives and their cages are rarely to never been cleaned. They are also are denied of exercise and socialization with humans or other animals. It is no surprise that they are socially inept.

This is where Roppi comes in. He is an animals behaviorist and he always volunteer to oversee these kind of cases even when it puts a great deal of stress onto himself. He adores animals and helping them find their true personalities always brings him pleasure. Sometimes the animal Roppi visits are very timid or even aggressive, Roppi, understanding their circumstances, gives them the patience they need for them to start becoming aware that someone is on their side; that they will not be hurt anymore so they don't have to put on an defensive posture when Roppi comes to visit them.

He has never failed at his job and the animals eventually found new homes for the years he's worked, but every time he remembers the circumstances that brought the animals to him, his heart burns in a deep hatred. It's all from humans. Always. He cannot understand how animals be so forgiving and ever allowing him to touch, pet, carry them, how they can be so willingly to trust humans again? It is such a mystery how an animals' mind works. However, he is not as kind as an animal, instead, he will carry their grudge and hatred for them, thus why he will continue to hate humans for as long as he live.

Mentally cursing the breeders who cared more for money over their animals' needs, he almost did not notice the messy blond hair that just passed by in front of him. While he doesn't have a favorite animal, he always love the color of the fur from Golden Retrievers.

'_It's him...'_ he thought. He stopped walking just to see where Tsukishima was going. It was foolish for him to assume that blondie was an assassin now that he has some time to think about it. Potential assassins and hit-men would know that Orihara Izaya or Orihara Hachimenroppi are not the type of person who would be willing to help another human being.

Hachimenroppi noticed that they were near Kabuchiko at a different entrance and once again the tall blond seems to be getting lost. He looks confused at where he's currently was and seems to be turning his head left and right before scratching his head.

"Hmmph..." Even that whimper sounds similar to a Golden Retriever... Roppi's heart twisted in agony. _'What is this guy doing to him?_' How is he so good at unintentionally making Roppi feel bad if he does not try to help him?

"Tch...You know if you keep walking that way, people will start to think that you actually want to go to the red light district." He said loudly in a monotone voice.

"E-ehh?" Tsukishima jolted at the words before turning himself towards the person who said that just now.

"R-roppi-san?" The look of relief came over his face made Roppi's heart thump loudly inside his chest. _'Stop it heart! While he might not be an assassin, he is still a human! We do NOT like humans!'_ He lightly pressed his hand to his chest, subtly trying to get it to stop thumping so hard.

"How many times are we going to meet in front of Kabuchiko before I should start thinking that you purposely want to come here to get laid?" he tilts his head as he asked this question.

"E-ehh?! N-no Roppi-san! T-that's incorrect! I would n-never want to do such a thing!" Tsuki shakes his head rapidly.

"Haha. I was kidding. Let me guess, lost again?"

"Ah, you caught me Roppi-san. Yes, I don't know how to get back to my house. I just finished my classes for today." He answered, his eyes were unable to look at Roppi as he said this. He didn't want to see Roppi's reactions as he remembered the last time Roppi got angry to him.

Roppi tried to kept his face stoic as he processed blondie's answer. This is just too much! He went to the other side of the city when his house and the college were a few blocks away from each other. He covered his mouth and cough a few times, trying to keep his laughter down.

_'Ah, I really needed this. Work has been too much for me lately.'_ He gave a small smile at blondie for making him feel better. At that very moment, Tsuki finally mustered the courage to look at Roppi to see if he was mad again or not and the sight stunned him. He silently stared at Roppi for awhile until Roppi break the silence by saying "I'm feeling quite generous today. Let's go, I'll take you back to your house" and proceeded to lead the way for him.

"Ah! Thank you!" That made Tsuki snapped out of it, he blushed as he remembers Roppi's face glowing as he smiled at him.

He must be dazed from that beautiful smile more than he thought because he suddenly felt like he just tripped on air and fell forward, his body colliding with the back of Roppi. The only good thing he could say about this sudden action was that Roppi didn't fall from their collision also and thus preventing them from going toppling onto the floor... 'He smells nice' Tsuki thought as he breathed in Roppi's scent.

"S-sorry!" Tsuki regained his balanced and moved a few feet away from Roppi as he bowed his head, fearing the worst. He can sense that Roppi does not like people very much basing on his expression when they were walking in the crowd from rush hour last time so he doubts that Roppi would tolerate Tsuki bumping into him even though it was an accident.

'_He looks like a timid dog, his tail tucked between his legs, awaiting to be hurt as punishment for something so minor. He must really enjoy making me feel like a bad person._' Roppi just sighed.

"It's not a big deal. Let's go before rush hour starts. I don't want to be walking with a large crowd if I can help it."

Unfortunately, Roppi underestimate how long him and blondie were talking for. By the time they reached the Shinjuku train station, they were surrounded by the people who just got off the train.

He gave a sigh, not wanting to wait for Tsukishima to get through a crowd tripping and stumbling like last time. He proceeded to grab onto Tsuki's scarf and walked through the crowd like he was not walking Tsuki like a dog. They continued0 to walk for a few minutes with Tsuki verbally protesting the whole way.

"Ack! R-roppi-san! P-please stop!" He yelped as he finally managed to grab onto the hand that was pulling on his scarf. He felt the hand tensed up, he felt bad for Roppi, but being pulled by his scarf was just too embarrassing!

Roppi stopped to glare at Tsuki, specifically where their hands were touching. "...yes?" he uttered.

"Uhh, c-can I just h-hold onto your sleeve like last time? This way is kind of e-embarrassing...p-please don't kill me" he whimpered the last part.

Roppi growls as he remembers the words Izaya said about him leading blondie through the crowd with his sleeve like a dog, but he guess that pulling on blondie's scarf is not much better than when blondie holding onto his sleeve.

"...fine, but you better walk fast because it's embarrassing for me to be seen (by Izaya or his lackeys) in that position." He let go of the soft white scarf as he waits for Tsuki to grab onto his sleeve before continuing their journey.

Thank you Roppi-san! I'm sad that I am still unable to find a way to pay you back for all of this trouble. His facial expression slowly turning sad as he said this.

Tch Don't worry about it. Just hurry up and memorize the map of Shinjuku already! I can't always be helping you find your way around this place! He lectured Tsuki.

_'No, this is just me paying you back for letting me see how much I required a break from work. While I still feel depressed on those puppies dying so early in life, somehow in his presence, the feeling isn't crushing like as it was before. Tch, like hell I'll ever say this to him.'_

~Omake~

"Eh? Really? He walked around the city with the same person as last time while he pulled them with their scarf to help lead them through the crowd? Haha, HAHAHAHAHA! This is just too much! Thank you for the information Sakuya-chan!" the dark figure continued to chuckle as he hung up the phone.

"Ahaha~ Now how should I bring interested piece of information up to him? My wallet might actually not survive the next time we go out if he gets too embarrassed like last time. But its no fun if I can't bring it up at all. Boooo... What to do?" His grin turned sly as he thought of possible ways to humiliate his cute little cousin.

His smile turned soft as he looked outside his window at all of his precious humans walking. "But I'm glad to hear that he is slowly being able to tolerate at least one person. While he may seem to be an antisocial individual, he isn't a person who can handle isolation well. I hope this person knows what he is getting into."

A/N I'm very happy that I wrote this chapter in one day. The days before, I could only stare at the laptop screen, hoping the blank notepad can give me some inspiration to write.

Haha I told a friend that I could not see this story being longer than 5 chapters and wow, I'm surprised that I'm wrong. I think there might a few chapters left unless I am hit with a crazy plot later on.


End file.
